They Can't Take That Away From Me
by lovejag
Summary: During the last episode, Harm and Mac remembered moments from the past that we never saw on the show.
1. Chapter 1

"They Can't Take That Away From Me" 1/3

By Rita Widmer

Disclaimer: If missing this dear show very much means I own it than I do, but legally that's not good enough. Obviously I don't own it. Also the song belongs to the writers George and Ira Gershwin, and originally sung by Fred Astaire in the movie "Shall We Dance" which it was nominated for an Oscar.

Rating: PG

Summary: A look back at moments between our favorite couple, Harm and Mac, through their own words.

Author's Note: I want to thank all of you who have read my stories for your support. I know I will never be remembered as one of the star writers for this fandom, but I hope I still brought a little joy to those who did read them.

Enjoy this little trip down memory lane for Harm and Mac with scenes that I have made up for them. It takes place during the series finale leading up to the proposal scene.

**** = Flashback

************************************************************************

The orders were given and taken. It was an end to an era for two people who had been everything to each other, but the one thing they desired the most, lovers. Nine years had passed between them with good and bad times.

Even in the worst of times they knew they would never have given up a moment of it. They may have wanted to change a few things, and they were both to blame sometimes one person more than the other. They now wanted to remember those good times before they went their separate ways on that bumpy road of love.

***********************************

Mac stared at the picture before her. It was one of her earliest memories between her and Harm. She had always known this day would come when she had to say good-bye to Harm and her dreams, but she had never expected the shortness of time or the distance that would be between them.

Turning back to her album, she couldn't help but smile.

**** Mac watched as Harm walked towards her with a frown on his face, but in his eyes was a hint of mischievousness. She was in a very good mood after the game. JAG had been split up into two teams, and her team had won thanks to a very close homerun by no other than Harmon Rabb Jr. However, she, Sarah Mackenzie wasn't going to allow a homerun by anyone especially not Harm. With a smile, she knew she was going to feel the crash with the fence tomorrow, but it had saved the game for her team making it all worth it.

"Nice catch," Harm said with that same frown on his face.

"Thank you, you should never have underestimated a Marine especially when it comes to playing against Squids," she answered with a smirk.

His mouth twitched at her comment. "I'll remember that next time." He finally let his flyboy smile out

Then the totally unexpected happened. He popped her hat down so it hung over her eyes so she could only see the ground below her.

"Come on, Mac, you owe me dinner," Harm said laughter in his voice.

She heard him take a few steps, but she still didn't move. She heard him come back to her. He lifted her hat half way up so he could look into her eyes, and he was now on the receiving end of the Marine glare.

He raises his hands up in surrender, her hat still skewed, he tried to sound fearful, "Now Mac, it was just a little joke. No harm done."

She straightens her hat, and looked him straight in the eye, and in a low quiet but stern voice said, "You better run, Squid."

He moved slowly backwards, and with an evil gleam she moved to chase after him. He turned and pretended to run away. The chase began, and just off field he let her catch him. They fell to the ground in one big lump, laughing hard.

Their laughter died away after a moment, and to break the tension that seemed to join them, Harm said with a wink, "You should wear your hat like that more often." ****

The photographer had captured them at that moment, all wrapped together and laughing. Mac laughed at the memory, but she felt the prickle of tears. She had missed those times.

She got up, and went to make herself some tea before she would continue her look through the album. As she was walking out again, she felt herself falling back into another flashback.

**** Mac smiled at Harm as she reentered her living room with two cups of tea. "I hope you like this brand. It was all I could find in my drawer." She sat down on the couch at a friendly distance from Harm.

Harm took the offered tea, and took a sip. "It tastes fine, much better than your coffee," he said with a smirk.

"You just don't enjoy the finer things in life."

"If you say so, Marine." It was then he noticed how she was sipping her tea. He watched her for a moment before asking, "Do you always drink your tea that way?"

"What way?" she asked innocently.

"That way." He pointed at her while she did it again.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, but I have never seen someone do it that way."

She smiled up at him and laughed at his going overboard at the simple action of sipping tea. Knowing how it was getting to him, she did it again. She usually only did it once at the beginning to test the tea's temperature and the taste, but Harm's reaction made her want to keep doing it.

She watched Harm stare at her as she brings the warm tea up to her lips once more, and darts her tongue out just slightly to get a taste. Looking up into his now almost bulging eyes, she states, "Let's get going on this defense. We can't have Bud beating our butts tomorrow in court." Picking up a file, she studiously got to work.

After a moment, she notices Harm does too after a little shake of the head. ****

Mac sits down and tests out her tea, and picks up the album. Scanning through the many pictures, her eyes stop at the picture of her and Harm at her engagement party to Mic. For a party neither looked too happy.

**** They had one last chance to meet out on the porch that night after the intense kiss they had shared. It was an accidental meeting, but there were more things that needed to be said.

"Are we going to lose all those memories, Mac?" Harm asked, not looking at her but into space.

"Only if we let it happen. As long as we hold on to them they will always be a part of us."

"I can't let go of them, no matter how hard I've tried."

"Why have you tried?"

"You know why, Sarah. It's the reason why we are celebrating your engagement to Mic and not to me."

"We are both at fault for that, Harm. Just do one thing for me, please?"

"Anything," Harm said, finally looking at her.

"Remember the good times, because I'll always hold them dear and I hope you will too."

"Always."

That word held so many meanings to her heart, but it was a bittersweet thought. She felt like she was saying good-bye when a wedding shouldn't mean good-byes. ****

A couple of weeks later, Mac had almost come to the conclusion they had said good-bye when she feared Harm would die in the frigid ocean. He didn't, but it would take a lot of trial and error before they would get themselves straightened out and their friendship back on track.

TBC…(Harm's memories next)


	2. Chapter 2

"They Can't Take That Away From Me" 2/3

By Rita Widmer

All the disclaimers, ratings, etc. still apply.

***********************************************************************

Harm kept only a few pictures around his living room. Most knew about his photo of him as a little boy sitting in his dad's airplane with his dad looking on and there are others like little AJ's baptism, but there was one very special one.

It had been a Christmas present from Mac, and coincidentally he had given her the same picture that year. The picture had been taken during one of their closest times where moving on to a more romantic relationship didn't seem too far away. Sadly that wouldn't be the case, and now he looked to a future without Mac.

Picking up the picture, he could remember all that had happened. They had just arrived back to camp after being rescued out of the desert the morning after the bombs came too close for comfort to their sleeping spot.

They both were almost giddy from coming back from what could have been death, and when someone offered to take their picture they agreed. The hard part was deciding how to pose.

**** Harm could tell the photographer was getting annoyed with them, because every pose they tried to make was either to chaste or too intimate. In all reality, he was enjoying himself as he teased Mac about something to do with how they were posed.

"He's going to be sorry for agreeing to take our picture, Harm," Mac whispered in his ear while pointing to the photographer.

"Then we better make a decision soon." Harm was sitting in the jeep with his legs spread out before him. "Why don't you just sit here?" He pointed towards his legs.

Mac gave him a look, but finally gave in when Harm flashed her his puppy face. He rewarded her acquiescent with his flyboy smile. Harm was rewarded once again by getting a bright smile from Mac, and at that moment the photographer took their picture.

As he slowly moved to unwrap himself from around her, Harm's hand hit very close to a certain woman's anatomy. His eyes grew wide at how Mac would react.

"Did you just cop a feel, flyboy?" she asked, her smile was gone but he could see a sparkle in her eye.

He did his best to put on his innocent little boy look for her. "Would I ever dare try to cop a feel on a Marine?"

Without his arms around her, Mac was able to get up. Turning around in that little space was hard, and she answered him with, "Not if you know what's good for you." To his surprise, she pinched his side before jumping out.

He didn't move, and Mac kept walking a few more steps before turning around to face him again. Her smile was beaming at him. "Payback, Harm, payback." At that she started laughing.

"You better watch your step, because we aren't done yet." He jumped out ready to lunge at her, but all she did was turn around and walk away with her laughter rippling through the air.

At that moment, Harm couldn't remember the last time she sounded so happy, and that brought a smile to his face. ****

Looking at the picture on his mantle, Harm couldn't remember in the last two years her being so happy. He couldn't, and he knew the same could be said of him. When had things turned so badly for them?

'Maybe it's a blessing we're going our separate ways?' His head thought, but his heart ached, and he knew he could never really believe that. He needed to see that smile one more time. He would go see her now. He had to for his heart.

Almost an hour later he was back in his apartment, feeling like he had failed at his mission. He couldn't gather up the courage to say anything to her about a future for them or get her to beam her beautiful smile at him.

Picking up his guitar, he thought about an appropriate song to play, and after a moment he knew which one. After a botched karaoke session with Mac and other JAG friends, he decided he had to learn the song. It was still in the early stages of working together, and they decided to get Bud and Harriet together for a little karaoke at McMurphy's.

What Mac and he hadn't known was that Bud and Harriet were going to play a little matchmaking with them.

**** Harm turned away from the makeshift stage where Bud was singing his usual "Delilah," and watched as Harriet hid her head behind her hands in embarrassment for her husband. Then shifting directions, he watched Mac trying not to burst out laughing. Her eyes were sparkling with laughter watching Bud.

She focused her gaze on him, and Harm flashed her a flyboy grin letting her know that he was enjoying this as much as her.

The amusement left them as they heard the DJ announced that they were coming up after the next singer. They had agreed to sing a song, but that was not the song they had chosen.

This time it was Harriet who grinned as Mac and he turned towards her with a simultaneous, "Harriet!"

Bud came up at the moment, and after hearing the announcement, his face grim. "Harriet, didn't I warn you about playing matchmaker? We could get in trouble for this."

Glancing at Mac, Harm made a decision about the song. "It's okay, Bud, we'll sing the song, as long as," Harm paused and looked at Harriet, "it doesn't happen again."

"Yes sir," Harriet and Bud echoed.

"Mac, I hope you've got your voice tuned. We've got an audience to impress."

"A marine is always prepared for anything, squid. Those jet fuels may have screwed up your vocal chords."

"I'll let you know that my chords are in perfect condition."

"We're up, come on," Mac answered with only a shake of her head at his ego. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him up, and led them to the makeshift stage.

As they waited for the song to come on, Harm started to feel unsure of himself. He realized he didn't know the song that well. Mac stood next to him, ready to jump in as soon as the words appeared on the screen.

It was a duet, and she had to start first. Picking up the microphone, she started to sing and with each note she got into the words.

The problem was it was out of key. The audience didn't seem to react well to her singing, but as she left the stage to move into the audience they started to warm up to her. Amazed at how well she worked the audience, he almost missed his cue to sing the next verse. Moving back up to him, she gave him a nudge, and he did his best to sing the lyrics in tune.

Mac was trying to hide a grin as he missed a few notes himself. Soon they were having a hard time singing the song as they started to laugh at themselves, and so did the audience.

The song couldn't end too soon for either of them. When it did, Mac took an over done bow before they headed back to the table where they found Harriet and Bud laughing at them.

"Sir, ma'am, next time I think I will leave the song choice to you."

"You better, Lieutenant, you better," Harm said, giving Harriet a mock glare before laughing once again. ****

That night had been a lot of fun for all of them. He missed those nights where all four of them hung out together, but so many things ended that. Harriet and Bud were busy with all their children, he and Mac had lost their close connection, Bud's injury. Now it could never happen again between all of them. Harriet and Bud would still have each other, but Mac and he would be on separate ends of the earth.

He loved watching Mac work the crowd as she sung out of key. Part of him wished that she would turn on some of that magic towards him as he always saw in his dreams.

His dreams were never as livid as when he had gotten a concussion, and started to imagine Mac in very vivid dreams of her coming on to him in beautiful dresses or only in a towel.

There was one dream he had especially loved, and it seemed to haunt him the most.

**** It was the next morning, and Harm had made it through the rest of the evening without anymore fantasies after the close call with Renee. He had thought he had recovered from his concussion, but not quite yet. One more fantasy was left to survive through.

Once again, he was in the Admiral's office. He always enjoyed this seat. It gave him the chance to lead the people, and a chance to see where his future might lie one day.

In walks, his other dream, that he would have to live without now that she was marrying someone else. "Mac?!" Harm exclaimed.

"Something wrong, flyboy?" she asked in what he best described as seductive.

Reacting to her tone, he said the first words out of his mouth. Darn concussion. "Nothing that you can't fix, Ninja girl."

"Where do you hurt, poor baby? In the head from where you hit your head?" She asked.

"All over."

"Oh, I better do something about that." Coming up to him, she ran his finger down his chest, running lower and lower. "I've got to take care every inch of that 6'4" body of yours." ****

The fantasy had ended there as Bud walked in at that moment leaving him almost shaking from the intensity of his dream. It had seemed so real, and this time he had allowed Bud to take him to the hospital. He had been ready to have his head fixed.

All those fantasies led to the passionate kiss on the Admiral's porch. The real thing was better than his fantasies, but as he had hoped they would end it didn't turn out as good in the end. It had been good-bye instead of a new beginning.

He shook his head so he could get back to work on his packing.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

"They Can't Take That Away From Me" 3/3

By Rita Widmer

AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I would love to hear what your favorite memories were, and hope that I have added to your own memories of the show and these two characters we love. I want to send out thanks to Theresa who had originally helped with the editing of this story couple of years ago.

I've noticed many sites seemed to be non-active these days. Are there any sites besides that might appreciate another story to read?

Enjoy!

************************************************************************

Mac's Apartment

Mac called for an order of Chinese since there was little left in her kitchen. When the doorbell rang, her favorite deliverer was at the door. He was the son of the owner, and had for the last eight years delivered most of her meals as he worked his way through high school and then college.

"Dad remembered to make it your way with lots of chicken," he told her.

"Tell him thank you, and I hope I can find just as good a Chinese place in San Diego." She handed him his tip, and he was soon on his way leaving her alone.

Chinese food had always been a good compromise when Harm and she had ordered out for food. He could get his vegetarian and she got lots and lots of meat. She liked it just as much without the meat, but the look on his face always brought a smile to her face.

When Harm cooked for them, it was always extra special in her eyes. She was usually delegated an easy task like setting the table since he was convinced her culinary skills weren't up to par. One evening, he finally bestowed upon her, what he declared a very important job, cutting up the vegetables.

**** "Cutting up vegetables is easy, Harm. I could do it in my sleep," she told him haughtily.

"Just cut, Marine."

"Yes, sir."

Rinsing off the vegetables, she took it over to the cutting board, and readied the tomatoes for slicing. She took the knife, and she started to slice away, thinking to herself she was doing a pretty good job of it.

"Mac, that's not how you do it. You're going to cut yourself. Let me show you how to hold the knife."

He ignored her withering glance, and moved behind her to instruct her. With each arm wrapped around her, he took each hand and positioned them in the right position. 'When in the arms of a good-looking man especially a certain Harmon Rabb…" Mac thought.

"Do you mean like this?" she asked, as she smoothly leaned over the vegetables, and 'accidently' letting herself brush against him. 'Was that a hitch of breath I heard?'

"Mac!" was his spoken answer, but what came next surprised her. She could feel the slight shuffle forward, so their bodies were grazing against each other now.

Ignoring the sudden sparks spreading through her, she tried to concentrate on the 'proper' way to cut vegetables. His hands gliding her through the motions as his breath tickled her neck.

Too soon his hands finally let go of hers, and whisper of breath, he told her, "I think you've got it now."

Before she has a chance to recover, he was nonchalantly working on his pasta once again as though nothing had happened.****

As Mac looked down at her food, she struggled to find it as appetizing as the dinners Harm had once cooked for her. If she could have done that moment again there would have been a few changes made.

************************************

Harm's Apartment

Harm got off the phone with his mother, and though she whole heartedly congratulated him on his new job there was hint of sadness in her voice when she found out Mac wasn't going with him.

From the beginning, his mother egged him on to move his relationship forward with Mac. The few times Mac and him had visited her were full of matchmaking moments. Mac took it all in stride, and the last time had brought them a perfect memory that almost wipes out all other memories.

Mac and he were invited to a fundraiser by his mom while on a case in San Diego.

**** "Harm, don't worry, I don't mind going," Mac tried to reassure him.

"I know, but…"

"You can tell your mother I said no if you really don't want to go, but it is for a worthy cause and we could use an evening of relaxing after this case. You just have to promise to dance with me at least once."

"Now there's a challenge I can do."

"Just don't step on my toes, flyboy."

Later that evening, they were greeted by Trish at the door. "Harm, Mac. I'm so glad you both could come. Mac don't you look smashing tonight, and I bet my son never mentioned it."

""I'll have you know that I did," Harm humphed. "Now if you will excuse us Mother, I owe Mac the first dance."

.

"She was just teasing you," Mac told him as they reached the dance floor.

He turned on his flyboy smile, and said, "I just want her to stew on it Now let's dance."

They danced throughout the evening only taking breaks to dance with other people to make his mother happy, but as the night drew to a close they shared one more dance.

Harm took her into his arms with the usual traditional pose, she smiled tenderly at him, and he was lost in her twinkling eyes. There was a new glow in them, as she studied his face, that he couldn't identify, but all he knew was that it was drawing him in inch by inch.

Taking the hand that rested in his, he brought it around to his neck to rest against her other, and laid his hand at her waist. Their bodies slowly swayed until there was nothing between them. Her head moved to rest against his shoulder, and he nuzzled his face against hers. The outer world was gone, and all they knew was each other. Their bodies molded perfectly together.

The chiming of the clock at 3 am broke them out of their trance. "Harm," Mac whispered as she lifted her head from its resting place.

"Later."

The disappointment on her face wrenched at his heart. There was time to talk later, he reasoned to himself.

After saying their good-byes to Trish, they headed back to base. Walking her to her door, he stopped the hand that was moving to unlock it. Surprised, she turned towards him.

"Mac, please."

The plea in his voice must have done her in, and she looked up at him expectantly. The words caught in his throat, and she started to turn away. He gave up searching for the words, and did the only thing that he could think of.

He reached up, and took her face in his hands, and without preamble moved in to kiss her. No fireworks blew or stars shined in their eyes, but it was somehow perfect. Two lips coming together in the slowest, sweetest moment that left them breathless.

He whispered good night to her, and headed to his own room. ****

As things seemed to always happen, they never talked about what happened that night, and soon it became another case file of memories they had shared.

***********************************

Mac's Apartment

Sarah Mackenzie was no longer hungry. If her flyboy was here, he would laugh unbelievably at the notion.

That was her problem. Tomorrow they would be heading to two different sides of the world. She knew they would try staying in touch for awhile. Phone calls and emails here and there, but their new positions would keep them busy. Slowly the communication would die.

It was the end of her dreams of him. She didn't know at that moment if he had any dreams of their future, but it really didn't matter. To save her the heartache of things dying slowly, she had to see him one more time, and end it all.

Make a clean cut away from JAG HQ, and a certain captain. A word that was still amazing to hear in relation to Harm. She was proud of him, and like he said she would have her moment soon enough. Time was the only thing against her now.

Her future was uncertain, but she was looking forward to and dreading it all at once. To enjoy it, she needed to pay Harm a visit now and say their final good-byes. They would be the final ones.

***********************************

Harm's Apartment

The old rickety elevator had always warned him of visitors, and Harm knew tonight that could only mean one person. His heart pounding as the elevator made its way up to him, and until she reached him, he could not guess at what she had to say.

Casually he continued packing the last of his stuff, and waited for her to appear in his doorway. Watching her out of the corner of his eye, he saw only what his heart needed, wanted, and ached for making her way towards him.

He knew only one thing in that moment. He couldn't say good-bye. Not this time, not forever, and he knew it was going to be a fight to convince her, but he would. He wouldn't attack, he wouldn't argue, he would just show her the truth until she had no choice to believe it.

The End

"They Can't Take That Away From Me"

By George and Ira Gershwin

The way you wear your hat  
The way you sip your tea  
The memory of all that  
No, no they cant take that away from me

The way your smile just beams

The way you sing off key  
The way you haunt my dreams  
No, no they cant take that away from me

We may never, never meet again  
On the bumpy road to love  
Still Ill always, always keep the memory of

The way you hold your knife  
The way we danced till three  
The way you changed my life  
No, no they cant take that away from me  
No, they cant take that away from me


End file.
